Typically used TN (Twisted Nematic) liquid crystal has a response speed in response to applied voltage of 10 to several 10 ms, and the response speed between gradation displays having different gradation number rapidly increases and may approach 100 ms. Therefore, when performing a moving image display (60 images/second) on a liquid crystal display device that uses TN liquid crystal, the liquid crystal molecules do not completely operate and the image becomes unclear, so TN liquid crystal is not suitable for use in a multimedia moving image display.
Consequently, liquid crystal display devices that use ferroelectric liquid crystal or anti-ferroelectric liquid crystal which has spontaneous polarization and a response speed in response to applied voltage of several 10 to several 100 μs are being put into practical use. In the case of this kind of liquid crystal that is capable of a high response speed, the voltage that is applied to each pixel is controlled by a switching element such as a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) or MIM (Metal Insulator Metal), and by completing polarization of liquid crystal molecules in a short time, so an excellent moving-image display becomes possible.
Methods of driving an active-type liquid crystal panel that has a switching element such as a TFT or MIM and that includes ferroelectric liquid crystal or anti-ferroelectric liquid crystal have been proposed (for example, refer to patent documents 1 and 2). In these prior examples, the potential between opposing electrodes is normally taken to be 0V (ground voltage), and when writing display data, a voltage greater than 0V (ground voltage) is applied to the pixel electrodes, and when deleting display data, voltage, including 0V, which has polarity that is opposite that of the voltage applied during writing, is applied to the pixel electrodes. In this specification, an ideal system is explained in which the field-through voltage (ΔV) that is generated when the gate is OFF is not generated.
[Patent Document 1]
    U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,528[Patent Document 2]    U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,114